Voice
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Yami es un famoso cantante en Japón, y Seto es el dueño de una de las mas poderosas compañias de esta. Podra haber alguna relacion entre personas de mundos distintos? Esto es un Seto x Yami, la mas cute pareja de yu gi oh n.n
1. Chapter 1

_** Voice**_

Este es un fanfic yaoi de yu gi oh , los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, el diseño no me pertenece a mi, en resumen…nada me pertenece a mi, buaaaa TT! pero aun así, mato mis ganas escribiendo un Seto x Yami n.n! por ke es la pareja mas cute de todo el universo (ya se ke kaiba ah veces esta pa matarlo…pero aun sirve xD)

------------

Capitulo 1

La historia comienza en la residencia Kaiba, donde todo el día, como siempre, todo fue paz y tranquilidad, al señor de la casa no le gustaba para nada la bulla, detestaba el desorden y siempre era muy reservado (ke asco tu vida Kaiba ¬¬ / Kaiba: y ti ke mierd… te importa? ¬¬/Aya: ah pos verdad xD) Seto se encontraba algo malhumorado, ya que debía salir a un compromiso con su hermano Mokuba, el cual claro lo cargoseo toda la semana para que lo acompañase, y como el mayor de los Kaiba no le podía negar nada, accedió, claro que de no muy buena manera. Se levanto de su sofá, al escuchar como su hermano bajaba todo apresurado las escaleras, ansioso de salir de una vez.

-"Seto!!!!!!!! Ya estas listo?? Vamos vamos!!"-el muchacho revoloteaba por hay, muy animado, apurando a su hermano.

-"No se por que tanto escándalo…solo es otro evento"

-"Bah! Hermano, tu siempre igual de aburrido, pero vamonos de una vez, que no kiero llegar tarde!"

Y luego ambos salieron fuera de la mansión, rumbo a la limosina y procedieron a dirigirse al Domo de Tokio, donde se realizaba el tan ansioso espectáculo que su hermano quería ver, el cual era el concierto de un amigo suyo. Mokuba siempre le comentaba acerca de el, como lo conoció accidentalmente en un restaurante, que el muchacho a pesar de ser famoso y todo eso, era alguien muy sencillo, de muchas virtudes y demás cosas. Pero a Kaiba no le llamaba mucho la atención; para el era otro cantante mas del montón, y solo iría por que al ser amigo de su hermano, era lo mínimo saber quien era, y agradecerle como hermano mayor que siempre fuese amable con Mokuba.

Luego de más o menos media hora, llegaron al Domo, el cual tenía una súper muchedumbre en las afueras, la mayoría mujeres, esperando con ansias que los encargados dejaran pasar a todos para que pudieran tomar sus respectivos asientos. Todas gritaban súper entusiasmadas, y algunas intentaban colarse antes de la hora para obtener mejores sitios. Seto por su parte, se quedo como que medio horrorizado ante tal reunión de fanáticas, todas súper hiperactivas, esperando el tan dichoso concierto…

-"Si crees que iremos donde ellas, estas loco…"-le decía Kaiba a Mokuba, el cual reía algo divertido ante la cara de horror de su hermano xD

-"No te preocupes Seto, nosotros esperaremos en los vestidores, así te presento con mas calma a mi amigo"- luego le pedio a su hermano mayor ke lo siguiera hacia una puerta secreta del Domo, donde se encontraban varios guardaespaldas y agentes de seguridad. Mokuba saco una especie de tarjeta y se las mostró, e inmediatamente los hombres se hicieron a un lado para cederles el paso.  
Ambos iban caminando por los pasillos, los cuales estaban llenas de personas yendo de aquí para allá, también súper apresuradas con cosas del concierto; hasta que Mokuba se detuvo frente a una puerta y procedió a tocar.

-"Adelante"- se escucho decir, y ambos procedieron a entrar, y vieron como un par de chicas se retiraban, luego de haber ayudado al joven con el vestuario para el concierto, y al salir, cerraron la puerta.

Seto no pudo evitar mirar con sumo cuidado al joven… Era de estatura promedio, de tez blanca, muy blanca, cabello sumamente exótico, debido a la combinación de colores, ojos de color rojo vino bellamente cristalinos, los cuales tenían una acentuación en verdad impresionante debido a que tenía ciertos rasgos occidentales. En verdad… era muy atractivo, y pudo entender el por que de tanta tira de chicas en la calle esperando el concierto.

-"Yami!"- decía muy animado Mokuba acercándose al joven para poder estrecharle la mano.

-"Hola Mokuba, veo que pudiste venir"- contestaba el gesto y le sonreía muy abiertamente a su pequeño amigo, pero…noto que alguien lo miraba con sumo detalle, así que alzo su vista, y se topo con la mirada de Seto. Al toparse con esos ojos azules sumamente profundos como el mar y fríos como el hielo, no pudo evitar mirarlo con mejor detalle… Era alto y de cabello color caoba, tez blanca, poseía un gran porte de magnificencia, y pues en resumen, en verdad…era sumamente apuesto.

Mokuba se percato levemente de cómo ambos se miraban, y pensó que pasaba algo malo, en el sentido de que quizás ni bien ambos se vieron, no les gradaba aquella persona.

-"Ejem"-aclaro su garganta para así poder captar la atención de ambos-"Yami, te presento a mi hermano Seto, lo pude traer hoy a pesar de que me hizo berrinche y medio"-decía el menor de los Kaiba sumamente animado y con una leve risa.

-"Muy gracioso Mokuba"-respondía Seto

-"Vaya, pues Mokuba me ah hablado mucho sobre ti"- decía amablemente Yami, comenzando a acercársele a Seto y extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo. Seto respondió el gesto y al estrechar su mano, pudo notar que la piel del joven en verdad era muy suave –"pero lo que no me comento que eras tan galante"-terminaba de decir, ante lo cual Seto alzo una ceja en forma de duda.

-"Y… eso es malo?"-pregunto con su usual carácter serio, ante lo cual Yami rió levemente.

-"Haha, no para nada, solo era un comentario, no te molestes"-y acto seguido le sacudió un poco mas la mano, ya haciendo el saludo algo exagerado e infantil xD

-"No le hagas caso Yami, el ah nacido fallado xD"- y luego Seto, al terminar de ser sacudido por Yami, trato de guardar la compostura ante el comentario de su tan lindo hermano para poder hablar.

-"Bueno… ¬¬, ya es hora de que nos marchemos hacia los lugares Mokuba, seguro en unos momentos ya debes salir a escena, no es cierto?"- pregunto dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al joven.

-"Ah?"- volviendo a verlo también- "pues si, tienes razón; en cualquier momento viene mi asistente a avisarme que quedan 5 minutos antes del show"

-"Claro, bueno entonces con permiso"-digo dirigiendo a la salida junto con Mokuba, este ultimo salio primero, y antes de que Seto saliera, Yami lo llamó.

-"Hey, Kaiba"- e inmediatamente Seto volteo la vista- "Espero de que el espectáculo sea de tu agrado"

-"Pues no disfruto mucho de esta clase de eventos, solo estoy acompañando a Mokuba; pero de todas maneras suerte"

-"Gracias" –y luego Seto se retiro; rumbo a sus respectivos asientos junto a Mokuba.

Llegaron hacia la zona VIP, y tenían los mejores asientos de esta, cortesía de Yami. Procedieron a tomar sus asientos, y podían ver a toda la muchedumbre que se encontraba en el Domo. Este en verdad estaba repleto; por donde Seto mirara, había chicas gritando a que apareciera de una vez Yami, si no jurarían que se cargarían a todos los guardias, y no se por que…pero el les creyó xD

-"Vaya…el muchacho este tiene comiendo en la palma de sus manos a media ciudad"-comentaba Seto en tono malhumorado, ya que ver a tantas histéricas, lo ponía así xD

-"Pero es razonable hermano, tu lo acabas de conocer, y no me vas a negar que no hay chica que se le resista"

Seto no comento nada respecto a eso, y luego de unos momentos, las luces del Domo se apagaron por completo, lo cual hacia entender que ya estaba por comenzar el concierto, y ante lo cual las chicas gritaban mas fuerte (si, si podían gritar mas xD)  
Entonces de la nada, el escenario se ilumino por completo, y en medio de esta, se encontraba Yami, mirando al suelo, y atrás de el se encontraba la banda , e inmediatamente comenzaba a emanar humo desde el escenario con una música de fondo para darle mas emoción a la aparición del cantante.

-"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!"-gritaban todas a vivo pulmón, comenzando a desesperase todavía mas al verlo.

Seto miraba al muchacho, y lo podía ver muy bien gracias a la zona donde estaba y en verdad…se le veía muy bien; y parecía que estaba aguardando el momento ideal para dirigir su vista al público.  
Entonces de la nada soltaron la canción con la cual comenzarían el concierto, la cual era: "Voice!!" (NOTA!: chicas, a partir de esta escena, hagan una pausa, busquen en sus computadoras este opening de Yu-Gi-Oh, y apenas lo encuentren denle play a todo volumen! Es un concierto recuerden xD y sigan leyendo…para que entiendan con mas emoción lo que escribo a continuación xD)

Entonces fue cuando a Seto sintió una fuerte sensación en su pecho…casi asfigciante…  
Aquel muchacho…de la nada tomo un carácter mas serio…mas aguerrido…mas sensual…y se desenvolvía muy bien en el escenario; y esa voz…. esa voz… no podía creer que tuviera esa voz…  
Todas comenzaron a gritas mas! (seee, como yo ahora de solo imaginar!!!! X///X). Yami en verdad tenia babeando a todas(os), mientras cantaba con esa fiereza, se movía de un lado hacia otro del escenario, haciendo movimientos endemoniadamente sensuales, como pasar su mano por todo su pecho, contonear un tanto las caderas o rozar sus labios de vez en cuando.  
Seto no podía dejar de mirarlo hacia donde se moviera, no es que estuviera babeando (seee claro…¬//¬) si no que en verdad quedo boquiabierto ante el cambio que toma cuando canta; en verdad parecía otra persona.

Mokuba se dio cuenta que su hermano seguía a todos lados a Yami con la mirada, y no pude dejar de obviar eso

-"Lo sabia…Yami es irresistible! xD"-y comenzó a reír abiertamente xDDD

Y antes ese comentario, se gano el tan esperado coscorrón desde hace bastante rato xD

Al termino de la canción, Yami se acerco mas al borde del escenario; y las chicas ya no aguantaban mas y trataban de todos los medios subir a este para comérselo xD (pero que bakas…yo le daba su propina a los de seguridad, claro, una propina de 500 dólares, y me dejaban pasar nomás xDD)

-"Muchas gracias a todas por venir, y espero que el show sea de su agrado-mirada súper sexy-"-por su parte estas ya estaban posesas xDD y los de seguridad a las justas podían tenerlas al margen (pobres! xD). Y con mucho esfuerzo de todos los agentes, el concierto pudo seguir su curso.

Seto seguía sin poder creer el cambio que mostraba el joven. Cuando lo conoció apenas hace unos momentos, se veía alguien natural, muy apuesto, eso si; pero no pensó de que en escenario tomara otra actitud, la cual, aunque le costase admitir, era sumamente exótica.

Hasta que luego de buen tiempo, canciones en verdad sorprendentes, vino el final del show, ya algunas estaban más que afónicas xD, pero aun seguían los gritos, y fue más aun cuando toda la banda se acerco al borde, para despedirse y agradecer a todas la preferencia.

-"YAMIIIII"-gritaban todas, rogándole de que se quedara mas tiempo, o dijera unas cuantas palabras mas, pero este ya debía retirarse con todos, y las luces se apagaron. Luego los de seguridad ayudaron a que todos se retiraran con cuidado, pero las fans gritaban: "NO NOS MOVEREMOS DE AQUÍ SI NO SALE YAMI Y NOS HACE UN STREEPTESS!!! huelga huelga!" (No digo que están posesas xDD). Y bueno, los de seguridad se quedaron con toda esa muchedumbre, tratando de calmarlas, mientras Seto y Mokuba se dirigían hacia la salida.

-"Espera hermano"-decía Mokuba- "quiero despedirme de Yami antes de irnos, por favor, seeee?????-puppy eye's! n.n

-"Bueno… ¬¬"- así que retomaron camino hacia el camerino de Yami, y tocaron la puerta.

-"Pasen"-decía una joven y procedieron a entrar. Vieron que Yami estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, acompañado por una jovencita la cual tomaba apuntes de algo.

-"Y también dile al productor que la banda no estará disponible este fin de semana"-habiendo dicho esto, la joven lo anoto y se retiro de la habitación. Y giro su vista hacia los nuevos llegados.

-"Vaya, Kaiba, Mokuba"-decía en tono alegre, indicándole los sofás que estaban delante suyo, para que estos tomaran asiento; y estos procedieron a sentarse.

-"No me podía ir sin antes felicitarte por tu concierto Yami"-expresaba muy contento el pequeño.

-"Muchas gracias Mokuba, es bueno saber que te agrado. Y…"-luego desvió la vista lentamente hacia Seto, el cual también estaba mirándolo-"a ud. Señor Kaiba, que le pareció?"

-"Pues la verdad, no estuvo mal"-y acto seguido escucho reír levemente a su hermanito debido al simple comentario que hizo xD, y Seto hizo caso omiso a el –"se ve que te gusta mucho tu trabajo"

-"Pues la verdad lo adoro n.n, es muy divertido y me llena completamente"-y luego escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. –"Adelante!"

Luego entraron varias chicas del Staff con un sin fin de paquetes, regalos y no se que mas wadas O.o!

-"Disculpe que lo molestemos señor, pero estos son todos los regalos que le manda el club de fans; donde lo dejamos?"- a lo cual Yami indico un gran mesa de la habitación, y ellas procedieron a poner todo en sus sitio. Yami se levanto presuroso a ver que era todo eso- "Muchas gracias chicas, si necesito algo luego les avisare n.n"-las muchachas se derritieron al ver a Yami todo cute, y salieron presurosas de hay, por ke si se quedaban mas tiempo viéndolo, lo violaban xD. Entonces Yami comenzó ah ver que es lo que habían traído; Mokuba también se le acerco para ver que cosas eran; y entre tantas wadas habían peluches, cartas de amor, flores, infinidades de regalos y demás cosas las cuales como que asustaron a Yami xD

-"Vaya Yami, en verdad te adoran tus fans"-decía Mokuba animado, ayudándolo a abrir uno que otro paquete.

-"Pues me alegra saberlo n.n"-decía todo happy Yami, comiendo unos chocolates que estaba entre el montón de todo; tomo la caja y se acerco donde Seto- "se te antojan? n.n"-le ofreció muy amablemente a don amargadin.

-"No me gustan las cosas dulces"-contesto secamente; y Mokuba volvía interrumpir –"Te dije que nació fallado Yami, no te esfuerces xD", y Seto se levantó de su asiento para atrapar a su travieso hermano, cuando el celular del pequeño sonó.

-"Alo? Si? ajam… entiendo. Entendido, voy para allá"-colgó el celular-"Seto!!!"-comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia su hermano- "necesito que me dejes llevarme la limosina, debo ir al aeropuerto a recibir a un amigo que ya esta por volver a Japón, y mis demás compañeros ya están allí; ah si que… seeeeee??"-puppy eye's! xD-

-"¬¬"-respirando algo resignado-"esta bien, que te lleve Izona, te veo luego en la casa"

-"Gracias hermano! Eres lo máximo! n.n"

-"Ah pesar de haber nacido fallado no? ¬¬#"

-"Aja! n.n!"-acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla su hermano, y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes volver a mirar a su hermano y Yami, y sonreír un tanto perspicaz-"Cuídate de el Yami, que a pesar de estar fallado, tiene buenos gustos ;D"-Yami no entendió lo que el pequeño quiso decir o.o y por su parte Seto ya le tenia jurada una buena zarandeada a su hermano cuando lo viera a casa ¬¬. Así que ahora Seto y Yami se encontraban solos en la habitación. Seto comenzó a dirigirse al joven, en plan de despedirse también, cuando este le gano al hablar.

-"Dime, quieres tener una cita conmigo? n.n"- a lo cual Seto entro en shock O.o! (cálmate pues papa, ya se que te va a dar un infarto de la emoción, pero control, control! (nee-san! el emoticon de (eee) queda perfecto aki xD)/Seto: que carajo están hablando?¬¬/Aya: como tu dijiste antes "a ti ke mierd…te importa!" xD). Yami al notar el cambio en el rostro de Seto, no pudo evitar reír levemente-"Vamos hombre, es broma!"-decía palmeándole el hombro, para que su espíritu volviera xD-"pero si te diré que estoy aburrido…ya no tengo nada que hacer de aquí, así que… no quisieras acompañarme por hay?"

Seto se le quedo mirando fijamente…viendo esa sonrisa en su rostro…pero, eso de salir juntos…pues con cara de ke lo ah visto? El no era el mata tiempo de nadie ¬¬. En eso estaba apunto de abrir su boca para responder, cuando de Yami nuevamente le gano- "Ya se!! Podemos ir a comer helado n.n, vamos vamos!!"- y comenzó a sacar a empujones a Seto fuera de la habitación xD, Seto quería oponerse…pero parecía que Yami se hubiera tragado todo el chocolate del mundo, ya que estaba súper hiperactivo xD. Y así fue que don amargadin se retiro con Yami fuera del Domo sin poder abrir su boca para joder o negarse esta vez n.n!

Continuara!

-----------------------------------------------------

Wa! Un nuevo fic! n.n creo que la misión de nee-san y mía es difundir el S x Y como una plaga xD!, así que tratare de sacar nuevas historias cuando se me ocurran xD!

Yami: ohhh, soy cantante! n.n!

Aya: Seeee, y estas buenazo Yami!!! (baba) xDD

Seto: si crees que lo voy a compartir con las fans, te has fumado de la mala, súper mala ¬¬#

Aya: tu siempre tan tacaño y egoísta ¬¬!, te iba a poner a ti de cantante…pero…no te encontré gracia por ningún lado xDD

Seto: ke kieres decir basura? ¬¬

Aya: hablo japonés o ke? (bueno, hablo un poco, pero en este caso no xD) quiero decir ke no sirves! xDDD

Yami: no es cierto, mi Seto si sirve n.n

Aya: ah si? o.o

Yami: claro, kien crees que me compra todo lo que quiero? n.n

Aya: yo siempre lo eh dicho Yami…tu si sabes a donde arrimarte xD!

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic, solo se como debía hacer el primer capitulo, y tengo una que otra idea para lo que sigue, si uds quieren ver como continua, yo también xDD. Saludos a todas uds por pasar a leer la historia, y recuerden: Prideshipping forever! Es ke son lo maximo!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voice**_

Este es un fan fic yaoi de Yu-gi-oh, mas exactamente esto es un Seto x Yami, y si se preguntan por que no escribo un fan fic de alguna otra pareja, pues es simple: El S x Y domina al mundo xD! Y este es un capitulo especial de Voice, dedicado exclusivamente a mi querida nee-san por su cumpleños!D happy birthday nee-san!!! Juntas dominaremos el mundo xDDD

Yami: Ohhhhhhh! Feliz Cumpleaños Yamicita Rosenkreuz! n.n que la pases bonito. Amor, salúdala n.n!

Seto: ejem… espero que pases bien tu cumpleaños, que quizás sea el ultimo maldita ¬¬#

Aya: Te jodiste! Ahora si te jodiste! Lo que no sabes es que pasara en el capitulo de hoy…nos las cobraremos todas muahahahahahaha xDDDDD

Seto : "(setox)"

XDDDDD

---------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 2**_

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba una pareja en un restaurante, viendo que pedir; mientras uno de ellos se encontraba viendo muy entusiasmado la carta, y tarareando algo mientras pensaba que ordenar, el otro aun no podía creer que se encontrara hay, es decir: como carajo fue a para hay junto con el??

-"Oh! Tienes varios postres!"-comentaba muy animado Yami mientras dirigía su vista a Seto- "y tu que vas a ordenar?"

Seto por su parte solo trataba de resignarse al saber que estaría hay un buen tiempo con Yami, si su hermano supiera que se encontraban con el, seria para que lo joda todo el resto su vida por esta situación… así de que por un momento se alivio de que estuviera tan ocupado en el aeropuerto.

-"Aun no se, créeme, no se! Como hiciste para convencerme en acompañarte…."-decía Seto mientras que con pocas ganas tomo su carta, procedía a ver que había mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-"Pero si la respuesta es tan fácil"-decía mientras se inclinaba mas a la mesa, y bajaba de la vista de Seto la carta, para que este pudiera verlo mejor-"No hay nadie quien se me pueda resistir"-expresaba con un mirada tan sensual, pero endemoniadamente tan sensual, que Seto se atoro con el agua que estaba tomando y se le dificultaba respirar xDDDDD. Yami al darse cuenta de eso, se levanto presuroso de la silla ayudarlo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y con cara de preocupación xDDDD

-"Por dios Kaiba!!!, estas bien?? Solo era una broma hombre!!"-decía rápidamente, mientras lo ayuda a tomar su posición correcta en la silla xDD

Seto comenzó a respirar ya con calma, y luego dirigió su vista a Yami con el ceño fruncido- "Pues no me vuelvas ah hacer ese tipo de bromas! ¬¬"-reclamaba mientras retomaba su porte sereno, viendo con algo de enojo su carta. Entonces Yami retomo su asiento, cogiendo la suya, pero luego de unos segundos, comenzó a reír muy bajito xDD, cosa que inmediatamente noto Seto.

-"Y que de tanta risa?¬¬"-preguntaba ya mas que malhumorado por el mal rato que acababa de pasar.

-"Hahahah, perdón Kaiba. Es que se te van tan gracioso, todo amargado xD, no pensé que te creyeras mis palabras xD"

-"Ok, ok, ya te divertiste, ahora pide algo rápido antes de que me arrepienta de estar aquí y me retire, que es lo que debería haber hecho desde un comienzo ¬¬#"

-"Mmmm, si te molesta tanto estar aquí"-mirándolo fijamente-"por que sigues sentado?, o será que…"-luego se apoyo en el respaldar de su silla cruzándose de piernas y brazos, rozando levemente sus labios y mirándolo detalladamente… ante lo cual Kaiba se kedo medio chokeado por la manera que se le veía en aquel momento… (una cámara para Seto plis!!! xDDD). Pero antes de que Seto reaccionara ante esas palabras, se acerco el mesero a su mesa.

-"Disculpe caballeros, ya están listos para ordenar?"

-"Ah si!"-respondía Yami retomando su postura fresh mientras tomaba animado su carta xD-"A mi me trae un Banana Split por favor, con jarabe de chocolate extra:3"

-"Entendido joven. Y ud señor?"

-"Ah…A mi me trae un café bien cargado y unos emparedados"

Luego el mesero procedió a apuntar los pedidos, y procedió a retirarse. Por su parte Seto procedió a encender un cigarrillo mientras esperaba su café, y de pasada para tratar de relajarse un poco, ya que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba tenso. Oh si! El grandiosos Seto Kaiba estaba tenso debido a tener a aquella persona de acompañante de mesa xD. Estaba aspirando su cigarro con los ojos cerrados, buscando relajación, cuando de pronto sintió una calidez en la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo, y al abrir sus ojos se quedo perdido, viendo los ojos tan profundos de Yami muy cerca su rostro; ya que este se había apoyado sobre la mesa, para poder alcanzar su mano y sostenerla.

-"Que crees que haces?..."-pregunto Seto sosteniendo el aliento , el poco que le quedaba, mirándolo fijamente al que parecía ser la persona mas poco predecible del mundo.

-"Lo siento, pero no me gusta que la gente fume, y mucho menos tu"-decía en un tono serio, retándolo con los ojos, y procediendo a quitarle el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos y apagarlo en el cenicero de la mesa.-"No sabes acaso que el tabaco es dañino para salud?"

-"Y tu no sabes acaso respetar los gustos de otros?"-respondiendo también al desafió de sus ojos.

-"Pues si veo que desean estropear su salud, no"-Esto ya se estaba tornando de mala manera, se veía que ambos tenían mal temperamento; aun Seto no entendía como aquella persona podía tener tan personalidades en un solo ser, o era sumamente desesperante, o era sumamente tentador…-"Además para que lo entiendas muy bien Seto Kaiba, yo odio a las personas que no saben valorar las cosas, las detesto…, tienes un hermano estupendo, una gran corporación y buena vida, y aun así te quieres joder la existencia con esto??"-bravo señalando el cenicero.

Seto se quedo uno segundos callados, queriendo ordenar todas sus ideas, para empezar, quien se creía este para decirle que es lo que debía o no hacer??. Absolutamente nadie le daba ordenes a Seto Kaiba, nadie…; pero algo de la lógica de sus palabras lo hicieron meditar, sobre todo por su hermano, al cual no faltaba decir que adoraba (aunque ah veces le dieran ganas de matarlo). Pero aun así, ni con toda la lógica del mundo, nadie mandaba a un Kaiba, así que inmediatamente Seto planto con fuerza su mano sobre la mesa, lo cual hizo retumbar algunos de los cubiertos; pero Yami no se inmuto ante eso, si Seto demostraba tener un carácter de mil demonios, Yami lo tenia de mil y uno; y luego frunció mas el ceño procediendo a abrir su boca con desden para decirle toda su vida, pero justo en ese momento llego el mesero con los pedidos.

-"Aquí tiene su helado señor"

-"… Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! n.n!!!!"-grito como todo un niño happy Yami, mientras procedía rápidamente a coger su cuchara y a devorar su helado con toda la felicidad del mundo xDDD- "Rico!!!, quieres probar Kaiba???"-decía todo animado extendiéndola una cuahra llena de helado para que la probase (y ke chu paso con su mal humor?? xDDD)

Seto no podía creerlo… como de la nada cambio nuevamente a otra actitud… era desesperante en ese momento (XDDD), asi que tomo todo el control de su ser con todas las fuerzas que tenia, y guardo la compostura, mientras el mesero le dejaba su café y emparedados para luego retirarse.

-"No… gracias…no me gustan los helados…"-decía entrecortado y mordiéndose la lengua para guardarse todo su coraje por el momento…en verdad a este tipo se le hacia fácil sacarlo de sus casillas xDD

-"O.o, ah weno, de lo que te pierdes n.n!"-respondía mientras seguía comiendo su estupendo helado como un crío de 5 años. Por un momento le hizo a recordar a Mokuba, quien siempre lo sacaba de quicio, y luego volvía a ser el niño tan dulce que era. Así que suspirando con gran resignación, procedió a tomar su café y comer lentamente sus emparedados.

Luego de unos momentos de paz absoluta, ya habiendo acabado sus respectivas comidas cada uno, Seto procedió a llamar al mesero con un gesto indicándole que quería la cuenta. Entonces luego de unos breves segundos se acerco trayendo en un plato un papel el cual era la cuenta, y la dejo en la mesa, mientras procedía a recoger la mesa y se retiraba. Kaiba inmediatamente saco su chequera para pagar con una de sus tantas tarjetas de crédito, pero Yami le quito de la vista la cuenta, y procedió a mirarla el.

-"No te preocupes Kaiba, yo te traje, así que yo pago n.n"-alegaba comenzando a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos su billetera. Seto entendía la lógica con la que hablaba, pero de alguna manera le incomodaba que alguien pagara por el, y mucho menos si hablamos de Yami, todo lo que el hacia lo incomodaba de alguna manera (vamos! admite de una vez que te mueres por el! xD /Seto: ¬¬' / Aya: xDD). Luego de unos momentos Yami encontró lo que buscaba y procedió a llamar al mesero para que se cobrase; este último se acerco y recibió los billetes que le extendía Yami alegremente, pero en ese momento Yami se tenso, y su rostro cambio de alegre a una expresión sumamente preocupada y angustiante, luego giro su vista a todas partes como queriendo encontrar algo. Su comportamiento esra mas que raro, inesperado y preocupante, así que era obvio que Seto lo noto.

-"Que sucede?"-pregunto este mirando hacia donde Yami mirara, y entonces ocurrió, y mientras giraba para ver a Kaiba, pronunciaba: CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-"Eh?... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"-y en ese preciso momento un par de chicas que aparecieron de quien sabe dios donde xD se abalanzaron sobre Seto haciéndole caer al suelo con mucha rudeza, mientras ambas procedían a sujetarlo como pudiesen, por que el desgraciado tenia mucha fuerza xDDDD

Aya: lo tengo! .

Yami Rosenkreuz.: yo también!! Huye Yami!, nosotros nos encargamos de este infeliz! .

Seto: KE KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???? UDS. DOSSSS???????? NOOOOOOOO!!

**_Tras vestidores xD_**

**_Seto: No jodan!!! aquí también las tengo que aguantar?...(R.I.P)_**

**_Aya: es cumpleaños de nee-san y si ella quiere joderte yo la apoyo n.n_**

**_Yami R.: muahahahahaha! Te haremos hombre xDDD_**

**_Seto: o.O! olvídenlo!, ok, cuanto desean que les pague para que vayan a festejar su cumple en otra parte, díganme la cantidad, yo les pago!_**

**_Aya: No tenemos precio, nuestro único placer es tu sufrimiento : D_**

**_Yami R.: Chi! xD_**

**_Seto: juro, juro que aun día de estos me suicido…_**

**_Aya y Yami R.: sad:( así no se vale! xDDDD_**

**_Volviendo al fic xD_**

Seto se encontraba siendo dominado por esas dos féminas de increíble gracia y belleza (Yami R.: nee-san, no crees que estas exagerando? xD /Aya: pero si somos tan cutes xD), tratando de domar a lo que ellas creían ser otro enfermo fan de Yami que lo buscaba para sus bajos instintos (Aya: aunque creo que en esto no exageramos xD /Yami R.: cierto xD)

Yami: "Ah…"-suspirándome al ver que no pudo salvar a Seto a tiempo de sus garras xD-"Chicas… no es ningún secuestrador, solo es el hermano de un amigo mió. Y no, no me han secuestrado -.- solo quise salir un rato a algún lugar sin vigilancia -.-'"

Yami R. y Aya: "Eh? o.o" (xD)-luego ambas comenzaron a soltar de sus agarres a aquel hombre que se levanto con muy mala cara, viéndolas con intensiones de asesinato tortuoso xDD

-"Se puede saber… KE CARAJO FUE ESO??"

-"Kaiba, por favor cálmate… recuerda tu presión… -.-U" (XD)

-"Pero quiero saber quienes son estas dos tipas!!! Y dame una buena razón para no demandarlas ¬¬"

-"No, no hace falta ir a juicio -.-'. Kaiba, te presento a Aya Fujimiya y Yami Rosenkreuz"-entonces ellas se colocaron a cada lado de Yami, cogiendolo cariñosamente de cada brazo-"ellas son mis asistentes personales del Staff, y sobre todo son mis amigas de mayor confianza. Se encargan de todo con respecto a mi: Canto, coreografía, vestuario, y como puedes ver, también son excelentes guardaespaldas n.nU"

-Yami R. y Aya: "Hi!!! n.n!"

-"Si, ya me di cuenta… ¬¬"-luego comenzó a acercarse a aquel trío, mirando con sumo odio a aquellas dos señoritas-"Pero acaso uds no saben que lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso? ¬¬, me pudo haber pasado algo ¬¬#"

Yami R: "Y? o.o"

Aya. : "Lo que no tenga que ver con Yami, nos llega altamente xD"

-"Ah! Encima faltosas!"-Seto ya se encontraba de un humor de perros, así que olvido por un momento que estaba en un lugar publico, y quiso coger a ambas de los brazos para zarandearlas, pero ni bien estas sintieron las manos de Kaiba, las cogieron y procedieron a aplicarle una llave inglesa, mandándolo derechito al piso de nuevo, pero esta vez con ambas encima de su espalda para que no pudiera levantarse xDDD

Seto estaba mas que horrorizado en ese momento xD , como era posible que ese par de enanas le ganaran en fuerza?? (Aya: oe! No somos tan bajitas! . / Seto: Bromeas? Uds pueden pasar caminando debajo de una mesa xD / Yami R.:(se acerca y le da una patada en donde mas le podría doler a un hombre xD)- Para que tengas de que hablar! xDD /Aya: Nee-san! Nice!! xD / Seto: ·!$&/·/(#€¬# / Aya: uh o.o no me sabia esas lisuras xD)

-"MALDITA SEA! Bájense ahora mismo o esta vez si me haran enfadar en serio!!!

-"Chicas! Ya les dije que no usen la violencia para solucionar los problemas! Owo!!"

Yami R. y Aya: "Pero el empezó! TOT"

-"De todas maneras, ya es suficiente, por favor suéltenlo, lo van a lastimar o.O" (Seto: lastimar? O.O /Aya: yo se karate xD /Yami R.: y yo se… se…bueno, no sabré artes marciales, pero si se trata de hacerte daño, te juro que me invento lo que sea xD)

Yami R. Y Aya: "Ta bueno T.T"- y ambas de un solo brinco de pararon de encima de Seto y procedieron a dirigirse donde Yami-"Pero en serio estas bien Yami?? De verdad este tipo con cara de no haber tenido sexo toda su vida no te hizo nada indecente? TOT" (XDDDD)

-"…"-Seto ya tenia al reino de las sombras por detrás, en verdad se las tenia juaradas a estas dos xDDD

-"Eh? -.- no chicas, no paso nada, en serio -.-', además, se puede saber que hacen aquí? Creí que podría tener un momento tranquilo en este restaurante"

Yami R.: "Es que fuimos a tu camerin luego del show y al no encontrarte nos preocupamos TOT, así que nee-san me dijo donde podríamos encontrarte."

-"o.O. Aya! Como sabias donde estaba? O.o"

-"o.o, te puse un radar en la ropa que te mandamos para el show xDD"

-"o.O!!!, pero si yo revise la ropa antes de ponérmela, y no vi nada raro en ella o.o!"

-"Pues… no es una prenda netamente de vestir que digamos… n.n!"

-"…, no quiero saber donde esta…pero después hablaremos de eso… ¬///¬"

-"Ok! n.n"

-"Nee-san, admirable! xD"

-"Bueno, entonces que ya esta todo aclarado, podrían regresar a la casa en paz, y esperar a que vuelva?. Solo estaré un poco mas de tiempo con Kaiba y regresare"

Yami R. y Aya: "Mmmm"

Aya: No lo se nee-san, este hombre no me inspira confianza ¬¬

Yami R.: A mi lo que me inspira es repulsión xD

-"Por favor chicas…"-mirada puppy eye's! xD- "confíen en el"

Yami R. y Aya: "… Kyaaaaaa! No se vale Yami! Sabes que no podemos hacer nada ante esos ojos! T.T"

-"Entonces?... n.n"

Yami R. y Aya: "Tu ganas! Te esperamos en la casa T.T!" (XDD) y luego procedieron a retirarse del restaurante, no sin antes acercársele a Seto y hablarle muy bajito.

Yami R.: Si algo le llegase a pasar a Yami, te juro que buscare tu inservible ser hasta el fin del mundo y lamentaras el día que putamente naciste ¬¬

Aya: Nee-san…

Yami R.: Ke? O.o

Aya: Se te olvido decir "Y nos comeremos tu putrefacto corazón y rosearemos tu sangre por el suelo" n.n

Yami R.: Hay que baka, como se me pudo olvidar n.n! (XDDDD)

Seto solo les hizo un gesto de mucho odio, mientras están se dirigían a la salida, no sin antes voltear a ver a Yami.

-"Si necesitas algo nos llamas! n.n"

-"Y si quieres que le partamos la madre a alguien tb n.n"-luego desaparecieron del lugar xD.

-"-Bueno, por lo menos se fueron…"-decía Seto sacudiéndose algo la ropa y con un notorio gesto de malestar en el rostro.

-"Gomenne Kaiba, no pensé que nos sorprendieran aquí -.-"

-"Créeme, yo no pensé que me pasaría algo así ¬¬"-luego de limpiarse su saco, giro su vista a Yami-"bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver a mi casa, si quieres te dejo en la tuya antes"

-"Eh?, no, quiero llegar cuando ellas estén dormidas, si no me invadirán de preguntas xD"

-"No me digas que… uds. Viven juntos?..."-cara de horror- xD

-"o.o pues…si…Somos muy buenos amigos, las conozco desde antes de que yo fuera cantante, y la verdad, son como mi familia n.n"

-"Pues que familia la tuya entonces… ¬¬'"

-"Se que son algo hiperactivas, pero al conocerlas mejor, te caerán bien n.n"

-"Lo dudo … ¬¬ pero bueno. Entonces me retiro"-pero cuando se dio la media vuelta, sintió la mano de Yami sobre la suya, deteniéndolo.

-"Pero aun es temprano, vayamos a otro sitio n.n"

-"Ni loco ¬¬.Y si vuelven a aparecer esas hijas de Satán? ¬¬U"

-"o.o mmm, primero necesito ir a algún lugar a cambiarme de ropa, si no, Aya nos localizara como ahora n.nU" (Aya: buuu! Así no iba el fic xDD /Yami R.: nee-san! Si se cambia que haremos?? (eee) /Aya: mmm, ya se nos ocurrirá algo xD /Seto: espero que sus neuronas mueran ¬¬ /Aya: o te callas, o les decimos a Mokuba que tienes una cita romántica? xD / Seto: Las ooooooooodio…)

Seto se detuvo a pensar un momento (Aya: ohhh, podía xDD/ Seto: yo pienso el cuádruple de lo que uds. pensarían juntas ¬¬# /Yami R.: pero tu piensas en como violarte a Yami nomás, no te conoceremos xD)

-"Tienes razón, ese fucking radar fue lo que me estropeo la noche ¬¬, ok , tu ganas, vamos primero a mi casa para quitarte la ropa"

-"…////…. creo que lo que quisiste decir fue: Vamos primero a mi casa para que te puedas cambiar de ropa…"

-"… cierto…"(Yami R.: lo sabia!! Te lo quieres violar!!! xDDD / Aya: el colmo Seto! Que indecente al decirle eso a Yami! xD / Seto: solo me equivoque de palabras carajo! ¬///¬) xDDD

Entonces ambos procedieron a salir del restaurante para tomar un taxi e irse rumbo a la mansión Kaiba.

Continuara! Muahahahahaha xDDD

----------------------------------------

Kyaaaa!!! xDDDD capitulo especial para ti nee-san, y de nuevo feliz Cumple! Y ojala tu pastel haya tenido dibujada la cara de Seto para que la puedas tajear xDDD

Seto: Yo no se como…pero lo juro… un día uds. me la pagaran ¬¬

Aya: A mi no me vengas con amenazas papito, que cuando quiero se me puede antojar escribir un fic donde mueras y que nee-san sea quien consuele a Yami xDDD

Seto: maldita…

xDD. Y bueno, ahora a responder los reviews! n.n!

_**Nee-san!!!**_: Sep, aun no se lo va a violar a Yami, primero debe pasar la prueba de sangre ah ver si no le contagia algo xDD. Kyaaa , gracias por prestarme tu bella persona para el fic, y ahora podremos joder a Seto durante toda la eternidad, muahahaha xDD (pobre del infeliz… xD)

**Rosalind:** tienes razón, es guapo y millonario, pero en gracia y belleza, Yamicito es lo máximo de lo máximo! xD y no es tan renegón xD. Gracias por pasarte a leer la historia n.n

**Yuni-chan**: Mujer… a pesar de hablar tanto tiempo en msn…aun no entiendo lo que escribes, siempre andas posesa xDDD, tu y tu chocolate es un clásico xD, pero que weno que te gusto el fic n.n!

**Fussili**: o.O nop, si lees bien dije: "las luces se apagaron, y luego el escenario de ilumino por completo" xD si todo estuviera a oscuras, alguien secuestraba a Yami xD. Y que bueno que te animes a leer un S x Y, es lo máximo! xD

**Shingryu Inazuma**: o.o xDDD Yami no es mugre ni arrimado, solo sabe que le conviene, es muy listo xDD. Y si, la cita me salio de pelos xD Yami tomando la iniciativa es demasiado bueno xD. Wee, saludos! X)

**Delta**: xD sep, nee-san y yo difundimos el prideshipping como Kaiba difunde horror xDDD. Que bueno que seguiste mis instrucciones, así leer se hacia mas interesante xD. Gracias por pasar!

**Fairy Luna**: Seee, Seto apesta! Te apoyo en eso xD Yami es el que manda, así debe ser xD. Y pues a mi tb me cae pésimo Seto, pero para doujinshi y fics… si sirve… (baba) xD

Y gracias a todas(os)? xD por pasar por aquí y tomarse un tiempo para leer mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus lindos reviews para que mi espíritu prideshipping siempre este lleno de energía xD. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voice**_

Weeeee, este es un fanfic de Yugioh (yugioh rulea! xD) y como siempre, los personajes no me pertenece, blah blah blah, la serie no me pertenece, blah blah blah, y muchísimo menos Kaiba me pertenece, a ese no lo quiero ni regalado xDD

Seto: Tendría que estar ebrio, fumado y drogado si quisiera acercarme siquiera a vos ¬¬#

Aya: o.o Tuns yo tendría que estar ebria, fumada, drogada, dopada, posesa, amenazada, delirante y sumamente idiota, si quisiera solo pensar en tenerte cerca xDD

Yami: habrá algún día en que ustedes comiencen un fic sin madrearse hasta mas no poder? -.-'

Aya y Seto: claro, cuando esta peste muera….

Aya y Seto: oe, que dijiste? ¬¬#

Aya: y Seto: deja de remedarme!! (AAA)

Yami: confirmado, ya ambos piraron xD

Aya y Seto: TOT!

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Dos jóvenes habían llegado a la gran Mansión Kaiba, luego de que el taxi que los trajo paso por la gran reja de la entrada, pasando por los grandes jardines, y dejándolos justamente en la entrada de la gran casa. Al bajar del vehiculo, Seto se dirigía a la puerta, mientras inmediatamente alguien le abría.

-"Sígueme"-articulaba el mas alto, mientras entraba primero, ante lo cual el otro obedeció simplemente.

Al entrar, Yami se quedo maravillado por el gran lujo de esa mansión. Ni bien entraron, muchas de las mucamas y mayordomos aparecieron, brindándole al más alto unos cortes "Buenas Noches Sr. Kaiba", ante lo cual este solo hizo un pequeño ademán de saludo. Y entonces la servidumbre diviso al otro muchacho que se encontraba hay, así que rápidamente procedieron a saludarle; ante lo cual Yami respondía de igual manera el saludo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Yami seguía Seto, quien se dirigía a su despacho, pero antes de retirarse del salón Seto le ordeno a uno de sus mayordomos que les llevaran un par de bebidas a aquel lugar, ante lo cual el hombre solo asintió, procediendo a dirigirse a la cocina.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Seto se acomodo en uno de sus sofás ofreciéndole a Yami a tomar asiento con un gesto de su mano.

-"Bonita casa"-articulo Yami con una sonrisa sentándose, viendo como Seto le tomaba atención, ya que este solo miraba de reojo su laptop sobre su escritorio.

-"Si"-se limito a decir el mas alto.

-"Entonces de aquí a donde quieres que vayamos? n.n"-preguntaba todo sonriente viendo como Seto ponía un gesto de malestar total.

-"Estas seguro de que esa par de histéricas no aparecerán de nuevo?¬¬"

-"Hahaha, ya te dije que son algo hiperactivas, pero son divinas, te caerán bien si las conoces mejor n.n"

-"Primero muerto…¬¬"-expresaba con una vena en la cien.

-"Bueno, como dicen: 'La primera impresión es la que cuenta', y parece que ellas no pasaron la prueba xD"

Oh si, eso estaba muy bien dicho, para Seto Kaiba aquellas señoritas eran dos demonios vestidas con piel humana (Aya: oye! ¬¬/Seto: que? El mundo es libre y yo opino lo que quiera ¬¬/Aya: gr…..). Pero no solo estaba de acuerdo con esa frase por ellas… al ver a Yami la primera vez, se podría decir que: el si paso la prueba.

-"Si tanto insistes con salir a otra parte…"-decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento-"veré que ropas te traigo para que puedas cambiarte"-y acto seguido procedió a dirigirse a la puerta.

-"Muchas gracias!"-y entonces vio como Seto salio de la habitación.

Ahora el joven cantante se encontraba solo en el ambiente, así que decidió levantarse de su asiento, y comenzar a mirar a sus alrededores…  
Camino hacia los stands de libros que se encontraban en el despacho, y se quedo maravillado antes tantos buenos libros de grandes autores que poseía el CEO.

-"Vaya, tiene buen gusto"-dijo para si, ahora admirando los cuadros y demás cosas que habían. Hasta que llego al escritorio, y vio una laptop sobre ella.

-"Mmm, tendrá videojuegos? ºwº"- así que procedió a tomar asiento, y a prender aquel aparato xD

Al iniciarse la ejecución de la laptop, salio un archivo llamado: "KC, Prototipo de Duel Master" y preguntaba: 'desea ejecutar?'.Ante lo cual Yami…

-"Ah weno ºwº"- xD

En otra estancia de la mansión Kaiba, un joven ojiazul salía de la habitación de su hermano, con algunas ropas un tanto grandes que poseía este, ya que quizás algo le podría quedar a su inusual invitado.

Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras rumbo a su despacho, cuando se topó con el mayordomo al cual le había ordenado llevarles unas bebidas al despacho momentos antes.

-"Ya se encargo de atender al joven que me espera?"

-"Si señor Kaiba"-decía mientras le cedía el paso, pero antes de que Kaiba terminara de bajar las escaleras, el mayordomo le dijo algo mas.-"Pero quizás le interese saber de que aquel joven esta usando su laptop…"-termino de decir con un tanto de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

-"QUE?!"-y al haber escuchado eso, apresuro el paso, dirigiéndose como un rayo a su despacho, y entrando de golpe en el.

-"YAMI!!"-grito, y de la nada… sintió algo colgándole del cuello.

-"PRESENTE!! ºwº"-grito este también, colgando del cuello del mas alto, sorprendiendo totalmente al ojiazul xD

.-"KYAAAA!!"-y consecuencia del peso ejercido en el CEO, este no pudo evitar caer hacia adelante, debido que de la nada Yami se le había colgado como chango haciéndole perder el equilibrio irremediablemente xD

Se escucho un: PLAF! viniendo desde el despacho del señor Kaiba, pero las mucamas sabían que no podían entrar ah ver si había pasado algo, como si es que se haya roto algo, ya que a su jefe no les gustaba las interrupciones cuando tenia visitas.

Seto estaba boca abajo, en el piso, y comenzando a levantarse levemente apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el otro se sobaba la cabeza…

-"Maldita sea…"-sobándose un poco la frente, y comenzando a elevarse levemente del piso –"¡¡Que rayos creías que!!..."-pero entonces… se quedo estático ante lo que vieron sus ojos.

Yami se encontraba debajo de el, apoyando su cuerpo en sus codos, elevándolo un poco del suelo. Dirigiéndole una mirada…única... De alguna manera Seto se quedo absorto ante la forma en que Yami lo veía. Si las miradas te embrujaran, Seto Kaiba era un hombre hechizado.

-"Ummm, muy astuto Seto Kaiba"-el tono usado por Yami en esas palabras era jodidamente seductor, lo cual lo hizo estremecer.

-"Ah que te refieres?..."

-"Pues…Lo mas lógico era de que ante la sorpresa, hubieras caído hacia atrás conmigo encima, ya que no peso tanto, pero…veo de que sabes jugar tus cartas"-y le esbozo una sonrisa de doble sentido.

-"Ah?..."-Kaiba ya estaba mas que confundido de solo oírlo…Pues…que pensaba!! Que esto había sido solo un truco para tenerlo debajo suyo?? Ahora si que se sentía mareado…-"Escucha, no se de que me estas hablando…además para que lo sepas yo!..."-pero no pudo decir nada mas, al ver como Yami elevaba su brazo derecho, pasándolo por su cuello, y sin ninguna duda atraerlo mas a su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro, y…. o no no no no no… no, no era posible, no pensaba besarlo,… cierto?!...

Kaiba ante ese pensamiento se quedo helado, estático, inmóvil y totalmente inerte…para luego solo escuchar pequeñas risas debajo suyo; y si, esas risas eran las de Yami.

-"Ha… ha…. Hahahahaha xD Vamos hombre, vuelve n ti!"-decía con un tono humorístico, al ver a Kaiba hay como una piedra, ante la pequeña broma que le tendió Yami.-"Estas todo rígido!"-exclamo, moviendo el brazo que rodeaba el cuello de Kaiba, tratando de moverlo levemente a el también, y así confirmando notoriamente, que Kaiba era pura piedra xDD.

-"Vamos! Ya es suficiente, levántate que pesas!"-dijo en tono humorista, viendo como el rostro del CEO comenzaba a tomar una expresión, y esa era de irritación….

-"Tus bromas te puedan parecer cómicas, pero a mi no me dan ninguna gracia…"dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con enojo.

-"Wa, que pésimo sentido del humor xD"-decía aun entre pequeñas risas, viendo de reojo como el Kaiba aun lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y luego de unos momentos…

-"Bueno… piensas levantarte o no?"-pregunto coquetamente, notando que a pesar de todo, el CEO no se movía para nada de su actual posición.

-"Pues claro que me moveré!...#"-expreso Kaiba con gran sorpresa y enojo en el rostro, procediendo a levantarse rápidamente, y a comenzar a sacudir sus ropas.

-"Y yo?"-pregunto inocentemente Yami, aun en el suelo, extendiendo su mano hacia Kaiba, esperando que este muy gentilmente lo ayudara a levantarse.

-"Puedes levantarte solo ¬¬"

-"No, no es cierto, me siento taaan cansado luego de todo este día…"-decía con un tono de pobre victima, haciendo que el pobre Kaiba se le comenzara a formar una arruga en el rostro de tanto tener la mirada ceñuda xD- "Además, que yo recuerde…"-decía viendo a Kaiba directamente a los ojos-"estoy justamente en el suelo por culpa de alguien…"-para luego verlo con una expresión tan inocente, que Kaiba sabia de que no se daría por vencido hasta que el lo ayudara a moverse de hay.

-"Ok ok! Ya entendí!"-decía de mal humor, inclinándose levemente para tomar la mano de Yami, y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.-"Feliz? ¬¬"

-"Pues…"-decía sacudiéndose sus ropas-"siento algo de dolor en los hombros…"-decía palpándose uno de ellos.-"Un pequeño masaje no me vendría mal"-para luego ver como el rostro de Kaiba se ensombrecía levemente…

-"Ni lo sueñes…"

-"xDD"-pero Yami se detuvo en sus risas, al escuchar sonar su celular.-"Ah, disculpa un momento Kaiba"-luego lo tomo y procedió a hablar-"Alo?... si… claro! Voy para allá ahora mismo!"-luego colgó y dirigió su vista a Seto.-"Lo siento Kaiba, me llaman los chicos de la banda, hay que atender un asunto de ultimo momento, podemos dejar nuestra cita para otro día?"-decía con una inocente sonrisa en los labios.

-"Nosotros no tenemos una cita ¬¬"

-"Bueno bueno, salida de amigos, o lo que sea, te veré luego; y gracias por el jugo!"-decía mientras salía presuroso del despacho, y cerraba al salir.

Ahora Kaiba se encontraba solo en su despacho…suspiro algo cansado; en verdad ese joven tenia el don de dejar sin energía a nadie…no tenia ánimos ni de trabajar, y eso que era adicto a eso. Así de que se limito en dirigirse hacia su escritorio ah revisar su laptop luego de que Yami la usara para luego simplemente apagarla, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa….

-"18.000 a 0??"- se quedo técnicamente boquiabierto al ver la pantalla de su laptop, y en esta su proyecto del Duel Master, indicando que la persona que había jugado, logro vencer a su programa como si fuera jugar ludo, o algo mas simple…

-"Ese mocoso…"-dijo sorprendido Kaiba-"así que sabias hacer algo mas que cantar y coquetear…"-dijo para si con un leve tono humorista, solo para luego recordar los dolores de cabeza que le había producido en un solo día, así que presuroso apago la maquina, y salio de su despacho, cansado, hoy tendría que tomarse un par de aspirinas antes de dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina, revisando unos papeles de nuevos proyectos de sus ingenieros que quizás alguno podría salir a mercado, pero eso era solo una decisión que podía tomar el mismo, así que los revisaba minuciosamente. Luego de unos momentos su teléfono empezó a sonar, y procedió a contestar.

-"Que sucede?"

-"Sr. Kaiba, su reunión de las 11 esta a punto de iniciar"

-"Voy para allá"

Luego de colgar, dejo los papeles que estaba haciendo, cerro su laptop y procedió a levantarse de su asiento, comenzando a salir del lugar. Afuera se topo con su secretaria, que lo estaba esperando. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la sala de reuniones, procedieron a entrar y ya había varias personas, gente sumamente importante de la compañía KC, como sus ejecutivos, ingenieros, socios accionistas, miembros de marketing, y demás. Kaiba tomo asiento, y su secretaria al costado de él, colocando algunos papeles en la mesa.

-"Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunimos, podemos empezar"-ordeno.

-"Pero Señor Kaiba, el joven Mokuba?"-preguntaba con algo de curiosidad su secretaria, ya que aquel jovencito era nada mas y nada menos que el vicepresidente de esta compañía.

-"Hoy no asistirá, pero lo mantendré al tanto de lo que pase hoy"-así que luego de aquella aclaración, la reunión pudo empezar.

-"Bueno"-procedía a tomar la palabra un miembro del comité, tomando la atención de todos-"como saben, ya esta a punto de salir al mercado el nuevo juego de temporada, y hemos estado tan ocupado creándolo, que no hemos tomado mucha atención acerca de su publicidad, y como se presentara al mercado"

-"Tienes razón"-afirmaba un miembro de marketing-"la publicidad es algo vital, así de que hice algunas ideas para su presentación al mundo"-entonces aquel joven se levanto de su asiento, y procedió a caminar hacia la pizarra de la sala, en las cuales habían unos carteles, y procedió explicarlos.

Comenzó hablando desde el diseño, logo, lugar de presentación, comerciales, y demás, y parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo con el joven, ya que por nada, era la mejor mente en publicidad que había contratado Seto Kaiba para su compañía. El tenia a su mando a las mejores mentes de todo y Japón, y por que no, de todo el mundo.

-"Pues a mi me parece todo muy bien"-expresaba uno de los socios accionistas, y los demás asentían levemente.

-"Gracias"-respondía aquel joven-"además también tengo en mente quien podría ser la figura de este año que usaremos para darle una mejor promoción a este producto"-entonces procedió a mostrar el ultimo cartel… y fue cuando Kaiba casi entra en shock…

-"No puede ser…"-decía en un susurro, involuntariamente. Pero…si podía ser. En aquel cartel estaba Yami, en unos de sus conciertos… ese joven parecia seguirlo a todas partes… así que su trabajo parecía no ser la excepción…

-"Yami Motou?"-pregunto con curiosidad uno de los socios.

-"Así es"-explico el joven-"El cantante Yami Motou es la gran sensación del momento en la juventud de Japón, y también de todo América y demás países."

-"Pero, un cantante?, no seria mejor elegir como imagen algún ganador de un torneo de videojuegos nacional, o internacional?"

-"Es cierto…"-trato de apoyar Kaiba, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

-"Pues eso también pensé yo, y por eso elegí al joven Motou"-ante esas palabras todos se quedaron con una expresión de duda en los ojos, incluyendo al mismísimo Kaiba, mientras veían como aquel joven cambiaba de cartel, y al hacer eso, todos se sorprendieron, y claro que el mas obvio era de nuevo, el mismísimo Kaiba…

-"Ganador del torneo Prix en Korea?..."-Kaiba estaba mas que asombrado ante la noticia.

-"Se, lo investigue muy bien, y resulta que en la ficha de Yami Motou, aparece que hace un par de años hizo un viaje a Korea, por motivo de una invitación al evento, pero a la final termino compitiendo, y se robo la fama de ese día en el ultimo momento"

-"Impresionante, muy buen trabajo Katsura"-elogiaba uno de los socios accionistas.

-"Gracias, entonces, Señor Kaiba"-desviando su mirada hacia el-"le parece bien mi elección para la figura de este año?"

-"…"- todos miraban con atención a Kaiba, esperando la respuesta que decidiría la reunión del día de hoy-"_Con razón venció a mi programa tan fácil…_"-pensó para si Kaiba, y luego se percato que aun no había dado un respuesta a la pregunta formulada.

-"Pues… alguien se opone"-pregunto abiertamente hacia los presentes.

-"Por mi no hay problema"

-"Por mi tampoco"

-"Además…"-expresaba una socia-"con esa imagen, de seguro nuestras primeros clientes de este año serán las jóvenes"-decía con una sonrisa, volviendo a mirar el cartel donde aparecía Yami, recibiendo el premio del Duel Gran Prix. Y Kaiba no supo por que, pero aquel gesto le causo malestar, y frunció un poco el ceño sin siquiera notarlo.

-"Entonces esta decido. Yami Motou será nuestra imagen de este año. Quiero que me pongan en contacto inmediatamente con el"

-"No se preocupe señor Kaiba, supuse de que la idea de hoy seria aprobada, y ya mande contactar con las manager del joven Motou, ya deben de estar llegando"

-"No me diga que…"-entonces Kaiba pareció palidecer un poco, y estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento para salir de hay, pero en eso se abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones, y un par de señoritas con trajes de ejecutivas y unos papeles en mano entraron, haciendo su aparición y captando la atención de todos.

-"No…uds no…"-decía llevándose una mano al rostro, en señal de horror…

Aya: que grosero… ¬¬

Yr: lo golpeo? (puño)

Aya: no aun no, primero son los negocios (glob)

Yr: ah cierto (glob)

-"Mmm, uds ya se conocían?"-preguntaba con suma curiosidad Katsura.

Aya, Yr, Kaiba: para mala suerte si ¬¬

Todos: … U

-"Déjenme a solas con ellas, terminare de hacer los arreglos sobre el contrato de Yami Motou"- entonces todos procedieron a levantarse de sus asientos, y salieron del salón, dejando a esas 3 personas solas.

Aya: bien, empecemos… (evil)

Yr: (evil)

Kaiba: …U

Continuara xD!

* * *

Weno, capitulo 3! Poco a poco actualizo fics…pero lo hago! xD y pues… no planeo extorsionar a Kaiba con el precio sobre los servicios de Yami… todo depende de que uso hará Kaiba con Yami… si es otra cosa, el precio será mas alto xDD

Seto: basura… ¬¬

Aya: la tuya xDD

Y pues siempre nee-san mi compinche en fechoría…digo...asuntos cutes xD y ahora, antes de que me olvide, responderé los reviews! X3

_**Nee-san!!: **_Yo tb me moría de risa mientras escribía xDD pobre de Kaiba, no basta atormentarlo en el msn, ni en fotolog, asi que también lo tenemos que hacer sufrir aki xDD pero…uno tiene lo que se busca (glob) xD y no llores nee-san! que weno que te gusto el capitulo por tu cumple! (mmm tu cumple fue es septiembre…y ya estamos mayo y recién actualizo?... U ok, debo actualizar mas seguido… xDD('))  
Chu chu chu! Muak!

**Yuni:** De nuevo hablando en un idioma yunistico, propio de ella, que no entiendo muy bien… xD Y no, no le pude regalar yaoi a nee-san esa vez, por que era mas funny atormentar a Kaiba xDD pero ya eso vendrá después… pero no se cuando xD (')

**Delta:** Pido saber exactamente que es una huarura xDD eso me suena a una pieza arqueológica aquí en mi país, y espero que no sea lo mismo, por que esa cosa es bien fea, y nosotras somos muy cutes xD. Tnx por leer!

**Fairy Luna:** Se! Totalmente contigo, Kaiba es don amargadin! Y por eso lo joderemos con mas ganas xDD, lo único bueno que tiene el tipo ese es… es…-se pone a pensar profundamente-…mmmm luego te digo… mi neurona morirá xx xD. Tnx por pasar a leer )

**Rosalind:** se lo se…kaiba es regio… ese maldito esta weno, aunque me duela admitir ¬¬ pero weno, igual es un aburrido y amargado huérfano, y eso nadie se lo kita! No me odies! xDD luego te veo en el msn xD

**Nyu-chan:** xD sep, el capitulo fue mas que nada comico…hay gente fan de kaiba que me kiere matar…pero no me importa! Por que mi nee-san es nyappy y yo tb xD espero leerte de nuevo por estos lares n.n

Y pues sin nada más que decir, los veré en el siguiente episodio de: Kaiba! Gran empresario? O gran im…ingenioso ser…si, eso… (glob)  
XDDD


End file.
